We Need You Alive
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Found near death the devil arrived in front of Kagome with a smirk and kind words offering to save her life at a price.


We do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Ever step the girl took brought disaster to the surrounding area as she tried to escape her pursuer who was once her friend and companion. Her brown orbs searched the surrounding area that had already been covered with white snow making it harder to focus on what was a path and what wasn't. When Kagome looked back to see where Inuyasha had gone or hid, this caused her to not see the uprooted root causing her to trip and slid down the hill below hitting a tree below causing the snow to fall over her form. She struggled to sit up the blood on her uniform started to grow larger and some of her blood was already melting the snow.

The once half demon Inuyasha continued to follow the scent of blood that was all too familiar to his calmer side. A growl escaped his throat as he continued to jump through the trees, seeking out the priestess reincarnate. Not far off, dark blue eyes watched as the demon passed by, not too far away from where he was trying to get a fire going. Intrigued, he ceased in his actions and turned his full attention over. The scent of blood soon filled his own senses, drawing out more curiosity. He soon hid his own aura and followed to see the situation unfold.

Kagome clutched her arm as she stood weakly crawling out form under the snow as she made a move now to get as far as she could now her body already trying to breakdown around her. A weak cry escaped her lips as she started to run once more this time limping.

The demon turned Inuyasha continued to follow the scent of her blood, blood red eyes scanning the area around him to make sure he didn't miss a thing. Bankotsu took a short cut, deciding to head the young priestess reincarnate off. Once he was positive of where she was headed, he quickly made his way towards the clearing she was approaching, leaning against a tree to await her arrival.

She walked and continued until she came across the resurrected leader of the Band of Seven her body growing cold and stiff from fear before her body started to shake blood dripping onto the fresh snow. Her brown orbs filling with fear as she tried to move away only to feel her legs grow weak beneath her causing her to fall to her knees. She was stuck now between two men which wanted her dead and would more then likely enjoy killing her slowly.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Bankotsu asked, a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You look like you're about to pass out, Priestess. Where's your guard dog when you need him?" He then asked, as if he had no idea what might be going on.

Kagome grabbed her arm weakly where the blood was still flowing her brown orbs still watching the other as she listened to his words. ".... If you value you life.... You would run...." She lowered her head sadly. ".... I won't beg for you to spare my life..."

"I see." He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards her. "He's betrayed your trust in him, hasn't he?" He then asked, his smile fading, looking as if he really cared. He knelt in front of her, tilting her chin up. "If you want to live, say so now and I'll tell you what I want out of you when we're safe."

She looked up to the other sadly as tears started to roll down her face smearing the blood that had already started to dry on her face. "..... You'll just use me until you're finished with me...."

"He's approaching fast. I suggest, if you value your own life, you make a decision now." He said, any playfulness fading from his voice, his eyes flicking up for a split second, as if calculating the time they had before Inuyasha were to show.

She swallowed hard as she gave a faint nod her bloodied hand reaching out for his. ".... I know at least you'd give me a chance to fight back in the end...."

"Wise choice." He said, letting his eyes fall back onto hers, taking her hand. He gently lifted her to her feet before he picked her up bridal style. "Hang on. Might not make it out of here before he gets here." He said, glancing towards the path Inuyasha was coming from before backing up, then turning and running, being as careful as he possibly could with her, holding her as close to his chest as possible without causing any discomfort.

She could barely hold onto the other's shirt her head buried now in his chest flinching at every rapid movement her eyes closed tightly. Her body still growing weaker as blood started to soak into the others clothing.

After what seemed like a while of running, Bankotsu ducked into a cave and slowed to a walk, heading straight for the back of the cave, ignoring the looks the other two remaining Band of Seven members threw him as he sat down, resting Kagome in his lap, resting her back against his one uplifted knee before carefully removing his shoulder pads, then his shirt, tearing it enough to wrap her wounds.

She laid near motionless as her brown half closed orbs watched the other her head nearly slipping back. "..... Do you want to use me to find the rest of the shards...?" She spoke softly loud enough for Bankotsu to hear before slowly reaching to her skirt pocket and pulling the viel out that held a few shards.

He lifted his eyes and paused what he was doing long enough to look at the vial, a small smile forming. "You really are a smart young lady. Hold onto those for now, would you?" He asked, returning to what he was doing. "For now, we must concentrate on keeping you alive. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, keep an eye out for Inuyasha. If you even think he's headed this way, warn me. We won't survive against him in his current state." He then said.

".... I can stop him if you can hold me up long enough to shot an arrow at him..." She spoke softly her eyes watching his still as she put the shards away in her pocket. ".... Or at least slow him down..."

Tying the cloth where it was, he let his blue orbs meet her chocolate ones. "One shot, then we have to make a run for it." He said. It was worth the try, after all.

Kagome nodded weakly as she rested her head against the others chest her arms resting in her lap. ".... I understand..."

"Good." With that, he rested his back against the wall of the cave behind him, relaxing, allowing her to remain as she was, if only to help her feel better faster while the other two walked outside to do as they were told.

"..... Are you going to take the shards to Naraku or do you plan to go against him...?" She tilted her head to look to the other still. ".... You know he'll betray you..."

"It's hard saying what will happen in the future. The day Naraku betrays me will be the day I take him down." He looked down at her, closing one eye. "But, we'll be keeping those shards in our possession, for future use."

".... Why don't you use them now to defeat Inuyasha...?" She tilted her head to the side.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the cave behind him with a light shrug, shifting ever so slightly, repositioning the girl between his legs so her back was against his chest. "Even with the shards of the jewel, I wouldn't match him in that form." He admitted.

She lowered her head as she pulled her arms around her waist trying her best not to mess with any of the bandages. ".... If you're that worried you should really take off and leave me I'll slow him down...." She looked up to the other forcing a fake smile. ".... I know he'll want to tear me to shreds and take his time..."

Bankotsu cracked open an eye to look at her. "Funny. I pegged you to be the type to want to live. I suppose, if you're willing to die...But what about your friends and family? How will the react to such a thing?" He asked, curious, though hid it well behind his sarcasm.

"..... He destroyed the well.... And he slaughtered the others while we were resting.... I had no idea what happened or what caused him to turn like this... But isn't it more important to want to save another person's life?" She watched the other carefully now.

Opening his other eye now, he let his body relax completely, his expression becoming unreadable. "Good question. Isn't it important to want to save another, Kagome?"

".... You're going to kill me in the end so I don't understand...." She spoke softly.

Bankotsu sighed and let his head drop a bit, eyes sliding closed once more. "You believe that I'm that heartless? I'm offended."

".... I'm not accusing you of being heartless.... I'm just saying that I don't picture myself being around in you're group without a reason..." Her features softened as she started to feel guilty.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest a bit more, though he was careful to avoid hurting her. "You'll have reason for a while, Priestess. Until the jewel is complete, you need not worry about your life."

Her head rested gently against the other's chest her brown orbs closing halfway. ".... What if I lied to you about where I sense the shards?"

"Then I'll just have to make sure you won't ever lie to me again. Or rather, make sure you don't lie in the first place." Bankotsu replied, a shard of his own appearing between his fingers, close to the crook of her neck. "Need I turn you into a puppet, or will you be honest with me?"

"Being turned into a puppet will be absolute death wouldn't it?" She spoke reaching up for the shard. ".... You're comrades would be happy..."

He sighed and hid the shard in a closed fist. "Come now. What they think doesn't matter. I'm the leader of the group, I'm all you need to worry about, Kagome. Just make sure you never betray us."

She smirked playfully shaking her head. "... It sounds like you're making a deal with me... A ruthless killer who has slain over a thousand men... Making a deal with a dying priestess..."

A small, short chuckle passed his lips. "I suppose you could say something like that. What do you say? Would you like to make a deal with the devil?"

".... Just to live a few more months... If I can even survive these wounds..." She smirked back.

He smirked at her now, winking. "You won't regret it. Now, let's give your body a little more encouragement to stay alive." He said, shoving the shard into the crook of her neck. "No worries. Unless you double cross me, all this shard will do is keep you alive." He then explained.

She flinched at the pain her body shivering a bit adjusting to the pain she now felt. ".... As you wish..."

"Good girl. Relax for now. Get as much rest as you can. I'll be needing you at full strength soon." He then said, closing his eyes once more as he relaxed again.

She tried to relax her body now as she rested against the other once more. ".... I understand...."

He remained as still as possible now, his breathing evening out, his arms still resting around her shoulders, loosely now.

Jakotsu stepped back after an hour and after the young girl had fallen asleep, he folded his arms huffing a bit. "I ask for a bit of closure half the time and all this tramp does is wondering around in the woods like some half dead doe..."

Bankotsu lifted his head, quirking a brow. "Is someone jealous?" He asked, shifting a bit. "Don't wake her up, either..." He added as an after thought.

Jakotsu glared at the girl in his arms. "I think we should get moving incase he shows up and I bet he's searching out her scent right now."

"I suppose you're right." He said with a small sigh. He shifted again, and moved Kagome so he could pick her up bridal style before standing. He started to walk towards Jakotsu now, eyes locked with the other. "You and Renkotsu are to protect her with your lives. She's valuable to us, if we wish to continue to live for all of eternity." He then said.

Kagome stirred slightly as Jakotsu pressed his lips together frowning as he sighed nodding. ".... Fine brother whatever you say..."

He walked passed Jakotsu and out of the cave, glancing around some. "Let's go you guys." He said, ignoring the displeased look on Jakotsu and Renkotsu's faces.

The two sighed as he started to follow their leader now and into the storm that started to brew outside. "I thought it would be best this way to hide where we are."

Bankotsu glanced back to him, quirking a brow. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It be a lot harder for him to track her scent." He kept his arms folded.

"Ah. I see." He smiled a bit at Jakotsu and held Kagome closer to himself.

"Were just using her right until we get the rest of the shards right I mean there wouldn't be a reason to keep her otherwise." He shifted walking beside him now.

He glanced over through the corner of his eyes. "Would you be jealous if I kept her longer?"

Jakotsu frowned. "I bet you would do it on purpose to just piss me off bad enough I couldn't have Inuyasha."

Bankotsu chuckled and shook his head. "Come now, Jakotsu. Don't be such a spoiled brat. Be thankful, she's actually saving us."

"We could of just used that clay pot to help us." He spoke up. "You seemed to have a thing for her."

Bankotsu almost faltered in his steps. "Don't be ridiculous." He said, closing his eyes.

"You trying to use Kagome as a replacement for that dead priestess?" He smirked.

"Keep talking, and we'll only need to use the jewel for two." He threatened, though it was an idle one, a joke.

The other frowned and sighed once more. "Whatever you say brother."

He smiled a bit and shook water from his face. "Don't get too upset. You guys still come first."

"So if I need comfort I'll get it before that bitch?" He placed his hands behind his head smirking. "Bet Renkotsu wouldn't mind using her for a few throws."

"She has a name. And yes, you would...And you are both to keep your hands off her." He said, frowning.

Jakotsu quirked a brow smirking. "So you have a thing for that thing."

"I never said that. She's valuable, so treat her with care. It will give her less reason to betray us."

"Yeah, but why don't we just turn her into a doll and get it over with." He moved folding his arms again.

"Why do you care what I'm interested in?"

"Cause I don't want you swaying away from us Brother." He spoke sadly.

"Hn...I'm disappointed you would even need to worry about such a thing. I would never abandon you guys, and you know that." He said, glancing over to Jakotsu with a slightly annoyed look.

Jakotsu glared back at the other. "Women change men brother and that's what I worry about with her."

"You have nothing to worry about, so stop it, or I'll teach you not to doubt me ever again." He warned.

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue to the other as he took a few steps back to follow the other. "How long do you think we should keep going?"

Bankotsu smiled at the playful reaction, then looked ahead again. "Until we find shelter again. We can't stay out here like this, or we'll lose our jewel detector."

"Make her a doll and we won't have to keep going like this." He smirked.

Bankotsu glanced back, quirking a brow. "Tell me, Jakotsu. If you were in her position, would you want to be a doll, or have a fighting chance?"

"She seemed will to give up when you brought her in that's why I had a hard time understanding why you wanted to keep her." He spoke.

He shrugged and turned back ahead of himself. "I have my reasons. End of conversation." He said, eyes locked ahead of himself.

Jakotsu sighed as he shrugged once more following on the heels of the other.

After a while of walking, they finally came across an abandoned village and took shelter within one of the many house. Bankotsu rested Kagome towards the back, covering her with a couple of blankets that were available to him before starting a fire.

Kagome looked up to the other as he started the fire the other members in the group searching through to look for anything of use. ".... Where are we?"

"We're in a random, abandoned village." He replied, glancing back towards her after the fire was started. "Cold?"

".... I'm fine..." She spoke softly shifting to lay on her side moving more beneath the covers. ".... You're companions don't seem to like me much."

"As I've told you before, it doesn't matter what they think of you, so long as I have control over them." He said, sitting where he was knelt, staring into the fire.

The young girl nodded faintly as she watched the fire grow. "... Do you think we thrown Inuyasha off?"

He nodded and finally closed his eyes again. "If not, then we're screwed, but I'm sure we did."

She nodded faintly as the other two returned carrying a few potatoes and rice. "Not much fresh food here brother and not a lot to work worth, she better be ready to move in a few days tops cause we need to find a place to hideout with some kind of source coming in." Jakotsu spoke moving in setting a basket down as Renkotsu stepped in with some wood.

"Calm down, Jakotsu. She should be good enough to move by tomorrow." He replied in a reassuring tone, smiling up at the two. "Now, apologize to her for such rude comments." He half joked, nodding back towards Kagome as he examined the things they had to work with for a moment.

Jakotsu quirked a brow. "Why I never had to apologize for anything." He half growled.

Bankotsu chuckled and shook his head. "Someone needs to calm down." He teased, glancing up at his companion. "But be a tad bit nicer, would you? It'll make life easier for all of us."

"Still think she should be a doll." He whispered out as he took a seat by the fire as Renkotsu threw a few logs on.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at the childishness and glanced back slightly towards Kagome before turning back to the fire. "We'll take turns watching over her tonight."

Jakotsu looked up from where he sat glaring. "You think she's going to try and run, she's already half dead."

Bankotsu looked over to him with a bored stare. "I trust her not to try and run, Jakotsu. I don't trust others that might be wandering around the area. You get first watch, and if I hear one complaint, I'll make you regret it, understood?" He asked, his voice low, the look in his eyes just daring Jakotsu to continue back talking him.

Jakotsu glared back at the other before sighing shrugging his shoulders back. "Fine whatever."

"As I thought." He said, letting his shoulders slump forward, before glancing to Renkotsu. "I'll watch her after that, and then you get to finish up the night." He then said, not leaving much room for argument.

Jakotsu nodded along with Renkotsu as Kagome pushed herself up weakly her clothes still stained with blood. "..... If you find me a pot to cook with I can cook dinner..."

Bankotsu glanced back, debated for a moment, then nodded and stood. "Watch her a moment. I'll go see what I can find." He said, walking from the room.

Jakotsu mimicked the other before agreeing as Kagome tried her best to keep herself up.

Walking past them, and from the room, he browsed around a moment, finally finding something that could be used as a pot. He soon returned, returning to his spot from moments before.

"I need snow to use to boil the rice and the potatoes." She spoke moving to slide the pan over.

"Renkotsu, you heard the lady." He said, not moving this time. He didn't quite trust Jakotsu half alone with the girl.

Renkotsu looked up from where he sat before moving out to retrieve the articles needed.

"Ah...No arguments. Why can't you be like that, Jakotsu?" Bankostu asked with a playful smile tugging at his lips, eyes closed.

"Because I'm not a homicidal manic that plots everything in secretecy dear brother." He smirked in return.

His eyebrow twitched. "Sometimes I wish you did. Then we wouldn't argue so much, don't you agree?" He asked, opening his eyes ever so slightly to look across the fire at him, that playful look still on his face.

Kagome looked up to the two back and forth. ".... I think someone needs to get laid..."

Bankotsu almost choked on his saliva, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. "I think someone needs to mind their own business."

She lowered her head sadly. "... I-I just thought..." She lowered her tone as the other returned with a large bowl of snow and a knife.

Bankotsu looked away, staring at the wall across from him with a soft murr. "Just...Get to cooking. Don't overwork yourself. We don't have much choice but to leave this place tomorrow anyway." He said, pushing himself up again. "I'm going to explore. If one hair is out of place, I'll hang you both." He warned, walking from the room again.

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue as Renkotsu poured the snow into the pan before handing over the knife for Kagome to start peeling the potatoes. "I'll make sure Jakotsu doesn't try anything stupid..."

"Thank you." Were the last two words before Bankotsu disappeared behind the wall, his footsteps fading as he walked farther away from the small group.

"Stupid little bitch you should know you're place." Jakotsu spat out as Kagome started to peel back the potatoes skins.

Renkotsu glanced at Jakotsu, slightly surprised by the others sudden outburst as he took his own seat. Though, he should have expected such a reaction. Jakotsu could get jealous if he felt like someone was threatening his relation with their big brother. On top of which, he knew Jakotsu hated her for keeping Inuyasha to herself.

Kagome flinched at his words as she gave a faint nod slicing the potatoes into the pan before moving to add in the rice. Jakotsu sat back against the wall smirking. "Soon as we find everything we need we'll slit you're throat and leave you to the demons to find."

"Don't make her cry. I'm not in the mood to deal with a pissed off big brother." Renkotsu spoke. He held as much hate as the other did for the girl. She was one of the obstacles standing in his way, but he knew better, unlike the childish Jakotsu.

"..... Don't forget to take the jewel from my neck when you slay me." She whispered out starting to stir the meal now.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and sat back, falling silent at this point.

Jakotsu smirked and nodded. "Good girl you know you're place."

About an hour passed, and Bankotsu finally returned, a bored look on his features as he took a place against the wall.

Kagome was already laying down and the other two were already eating.

"Has she ate?" He asked out of the blue after a few moments.

"She said she wasn't hungry so I didn't argue with the bitch." He spoke softly taking a bite from his stew.

Bankotsu murred, pushing himself up from his spot. "The deal, Kagome. Remember, you owe us, and in order to repay us, you have to be alive." He said, standing behind her, eyes locked on her form.

* * *

We're Back!


End file.
